Truth Lies!
by flywithmeplease
Summary: Did Draco mess up his only chance with Harry? Or will their be love?
1. Chapter 1

Word count: 1865

Truth Lies!

Are you ready? (Monday last class)

"Have you ever wanted something that you can't have? Not just the want….the longing! Have you ever thought that people…us…we…only want what we can't have?" Draco paused for a deep ragged breath and looked back down at the clean, crisp paper in his left hand. It looked like he had just written the paper that day, but he knew that the reason why was because he kept the paper so free from harm…after a week of holding it and keeping it safe he was glad to finally get rid of the paper. Draco took another deep breath at the sound of 'tree-lawn-y' yawning, and continued. "Love, a simple four letter word…but is it really all that simple? It is just the four letters that many people try to make it seem?"

Draco took his chance with a glance at a pair of eyes…the same pair of eyes that made his heart turn flips, the eyes that gave him chills, but—yet—the same eyes he loathed…_hated_ because they made him ache with such a strange feeling that he didn't know existed…and he had no idea what to do with it. "Love as in; strong affection or liking for someone or something, a passionate affection for one person, to woo, embrace, want, long, etc. and to have sexual intercourse."—many girls giggled but Draco took another breath and continued. "Those are all definitions of the word, _love_…I believe that exceeds the four letter word. Love, may give someone chills…just the thought may give someone heartache. Many may think that, love, is just a word…while others may take it harder and never give into the simple side effects that come along with love."

Draco stopped and took a deep breath…again…he was never to good at this stuff, giving speeches and reading papers in front of everyone. "Love, could kill"-GULP-"or save a life."

Draco heard the soft gasps and he was sure that many looked over to Potty for a second but he didn't stop he just wanted to get this over with. "Whatever love does for you…it is always something that we long for…we want. That people grasp at hoping to hold on tight never wanting it, the feeling of sickness, butterflies, life, want to escape! People long for something that is so hard to grasp…understand, stand up for, kill for, live for….So I ask again have you ever wanted something that you can't have? Have you ever thought that people…us…we…all long…want…need something that we can't have? Love!" when Draco finished he turned around and put his paper in the hands of 'tree-lawn-y' and walked over to where he was sitting by himself, right behind Potty and his friend Weasel.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy…now we have one last person…aw Harry Potter! Please come forward and tell us your part of…oh you were put with the love pair too then? Did you two even talk about this project at all…work together?" Harry snorted as he walked to the front of the room and everyone saw their professor shake her head in disapproval.

"Um…we didn't talk anything over except for the in the hallway when we were walking out of your class and I told him that he could write whatever he wanted and then I would read his and write mine…about a day later he gave me his. I wrote mine and gave his back to him and he read mine and gave it back to me." Harry sneered and winked over towards a girl named Raven who turned pink and started whispering to her friends. Harry rolled his eyes he hadn't meant it to be for her…he wasn't even sure the person he wanted to see it did.

"Very well…just get this over with…and remember that you were to answer him either agreeing or disagreeing although I am sure you disagreed…"

Harry chuckled and looked down at his paper he closed his eyes and then, "Yes I have wanted something that I can't have…and it is more than a longing or wanting. It is more like a pulling in my stomach when the one thing I want is mine but secretly and in my dreams. I have thought that people do only want something they can't have…but the thing is everyone can have what they want but do they need it? Of course everyone thinks they need what they want but is that so? No it isn't…love, my topic, is thing of wants and needs and it is more than the four letter word that people try to play it off for it is like a want you can't have but the longing you need to have! The definitions of love maybe; strong affection or liking for someone or something, a passionate affection for one person, to woo, embrace, want, long, etc. and to have sexual intercourse. But is that really what it means? I agree with Draco that does exceed the four letter word by far and I also think that many people's thoughts and ideas of love exceed what it really is. I would like to point out that in the definition of love there is not a single part that says love could kill…or save a life there is a living example of that! Nor is there any part in a dictionary that says the feeling of sickness, butterflies, life, want, that some people are willing to long for something that is so hard to grasp…understand, stand up for, kill for, live for. Nothing is in the dictionary along those lines. So I say again…yes I have wanted something that I can't have…and it is more than a longing or wanting. I have thought that people do only want something they can't have…but the thing is. Everyone can have what they want but do they need it? I agree with my partner Draco through the whole thing and it, the want, is more a longing but mine is reality the pulling in my stomach for having to hide it all along really hurts more than anything in the world! Love" Harry turned to see his speechless teacher looking dazed and put the paper in her hands before he walked back to his seat to just sit down and hear the bell. Harry took his time gathering his belongings.

"Hey, Harry I am going to go and get down there before Hermione does so I can save us a seat…is that okay with you?"

"It is fine Ron…I'll be down there in a minute." Harry said with a shrug as he 'dropped' his quill on the floor. Everyone had left the room but one person that Harry didn't seem to know was there. He headed up to the front of the room and gave 'tree-lawn-y' his dream journal.

"That was a wonderfully said Potter! I must admit I am a little shocked are you sure you two didn't get together and talk?" tree-lawn-y asked him.

"Yeah I am quite sure we didn't get together and talk." Harry said with a laugh and then he picked up his bag and started down the ladder. The other person in the room followed him down and jumped when he got to the bottom because Potty's voice said, "Do you always watch me like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco said with a hint of challenge in his voice.

Harry looked around before he pushed Draco up against the wall to engage in a heated kiss after he was done with the kiss he just looked at Draco as if challenging him to fight back.

Draco looked at Harry and said, "My god this day was so long…and this just made it longer!" But Draco kissed him back and the two stood there having a dominance war for about five minutes.

Finally Harry pulled away from Draco and looked at him and said," Why do we keep doing this Draco? Every day before dinner and before curfew we sneak around trying not to get caught and then we have another day of hell…Draco I really want everyone to know that I love you and that you love me! That we are together and I really don't want to do any of this anymore why can't we be like Ron and Hermione? Draco?"

"Harry we have talked about this a million times and that is just something that we can't do that, people will talk, and someone we don't want to find out will! Come on Harry lets be logical…"

"Logical…no! I am done you don't want to try then we won't just…I don't know go off with one of you Slytherin friends and make fun of someone and get you fucking hands off me! Two years Dra…Malfoy! Two fucking years! I hide this…you…us and I told no one, I saw you in the hallway and I did nothing I watched you torment me and my friends and I did nothing! Draco Malfoy if you ever lay a hand on me or my friends again I am going to warn you now that it will be the last time you touch anyone with that hand!"

"Harry—"

"Don't call me that and I said get your hands away from me!"

"—please don't do this to us…you…me! Please…I am so sorry I didn't realize it meant so much to you…we can go right now to dinner holding hands and kissing we can do whatever you want just…Harry come back! I love you!"

Draco pleaded with Harry's back and he had a glimpse of hope when he saw Harry turn around but it all faded away when he saw tears in Harry's beautiful green eyes. He ran after Harry when he heard the 'fuck off'. He ran after Harry who was running down the hallway towards the Great Hall and he knew that Harry was still crying because he heard the sobs. He froze when the door to the Great Hall was thrust open and in walked Harry towards the Gryffindor table. He walked in the other door and watched Harry sit down with his friends who looked at his red face and swollen eyes with concern. Draco sat down at the end of the table where Blaise sat and looked at him with tears in his eyes and said, "I did it Blaise…I need help now what can I do to get him back to get him to know that I love him and that if it means so much to him I will come out of the closet and tell everyone that I love him!"

"Aw…what happened?" Blaise said and Draco looked at Blaise and told him everything that had happened between him and Harry not even an hour ago although it felt like fifty days ago.

"Okay Draco lets go back to our common room and I have a lot of fabulous ideas that I think will help you out!" Blaise said and he and Draco walked out only Blaise made sure that they went by the Gryffindor table on purpose and when they walked by Blaise made sure that he caught Harry's eye and he winked Harry looked back at Blaise dumbfounded and weakly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Word Count: 2059

Truth Lies!

Plan 01…the poem…s! (Monday night and Tuesday…day)

Draco sat on the green couch with his hand in Blaise's lap. His eyes were still swollen and his face was red and blotchy but at least he had a smile on his face and there was sorrow laughter in his eyes.

"Draco baby, you felling better?" Came the voice of Pansy, Draco cringed at the words 'Draco baby, you felling better'… so basically all of them. He didn't answer but rolled and closed his eyes. Blaise chuckled a little as she sat down behind Draco and started to rub his shoulders. Draco shrugged her off and he finally answered her with a sneer and, "Yes I am fine…could you please not call me baby? "

"I have always called you that…are you mad at me?" Pansy asked sounding a little offended.

"No I am not mad at you but Har…they called me that when we were together and it hurts to hear it again. That is all I am not mad at you." Draco said as he looked down at his lap and a new set of tears started to fall.

Blaise being much faster than Pansy, took Draco into a hug and started rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. Pansy nodded to Blaise and said, "Okay Draco…it will be okay…he still loves you and he will forgive you don't worry." Pansy got up and walked away towards her friends in the corner. Draco stifled his tears and looked at Blaise in utter disbelief whom was just smiling at Draco and looking off into space, Draco turned in his seat got up and walked over towards Pansy who jumped a little when Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered "_how long have you __known__?"_

Pansy looked from her friends to Draco and whispered _"well it was kind of obvi__ous that you were gay and I knew__ it was the Boy-Who-Lived because it was only you two that ever came in late for dinner every night for two years and it was you two that were always in detention for being out after curfew the most!" _Pansy smiled at him and then shrugged him off as he walked away she said, "Don't worry Draco I accepted it long before you did." And then she turned back to the group of girls that where looking at her with hate and envy. Pansy shrugged and went back to talking about purses.

Draco went back over to where Blaise was and sat down; he nodded to Blaise who handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. Draco sat to work and with the help of Blaise and Pansy, who joined them a little after eleven, he had two master pieces. Draco placed one poem in a pink coloured envelope and the other in an orange coloured envelope.

"Ugh! Draco Ba…why in the hell are the envelopes those colours?" Pansy asked with a taste of disgust on her features.

"Those are his favorite colours Pansy." Draco stated and then yawned, "I am awful tired so I think that I am going to go to bed! Good night Blaise, thank you so much you are a genius! I am glad that it happened on a Monday…well I am not glad that it happened but at least the plan will be an easy one to carry out! Thank you too Pansy…for keeping my secret I didn't know that it was so obvious…well anyway toddles, lots of love."Draco turned and walked away smiling and carrying the two envelopes, he didn't turn around when he heard the other two doubling over in laughter because he said toddles…sigh...he was gay.

Draco, as always, dressed to a 'T' sat in his seat at breakfast staring at the back of a messy black haired boy's head. When he saw the owls start to come in he smiled despite himself Blaise, sitting next to him, and Pansy, sitting in front of him, all smiled too looking up at the ceiling towards the Gryffindor table all waiting to see a white snow owl. Blaise saw the owl first and Draco looked in the direction of the way Blaise was pointing, he saw a pink envelope and held his breath as the owl landed next to Harry. Pansy, at least, was descent not to turn and look when Harry grabbed up the envelope and Blaise even looked away, unlike Harry's two friends the weasel and the book worm who were staring at him eagerly waiting to see what was in this mysterious pink envelope.

Harry just as shocked as his two friends looked at the envelope and finally opened it and when he pulled a piece of parchment he just looked at the beautiful loopy handwriting and his heart fell he knew that hand writing by heart…Draco Malfoy's…curiosity got the best of him as he unfolded the parchment and read:

_Angel_

_We were one with two minds_

_A lonely soul that had no feelings towards each other _

_Except the hate brought upon us by her features _

_But I would blame no other then my actions that have no name _

_Of course making it easier for me to just walk away _

_From the broken heart that I hold ever so close to me_

_Because it is half of us_

_The only reason that I would take my life _

_Is because my heart could never be given to another _

_There are only two halves to a heart _

_And mine so happen to be given away with none left to me _

_Only you and us_

_Which you took with you when you left_

_With no heart do you even have a soul_

_Or are you just an angel?_

Harry stared at the parchment he folded it back up and put in the envelope. He then turned and looked over towards the Slytherin table and stared at the pair of blue eyes that he had felt staring at him for a while now, but he just know decided to acknowledge now.

Draco looked at Harry not wanting to be the one who pulled way and about cried out in pain when Harry mouthed _'I still hate you…'_ Draco still didn't look away but Harry did and when he did Draco looked down at his plate of untouched food and said, "He still hates me." He then stood up and headed to his next class with no one following him.

Draco thought he heard some screaming as he headed outside toward the green house when he turned the corner he saw Crabbe and Goyle who were tormenting Harry's friend Hermione. Ron was attempting to break a protective shield that was put up around him and Harry. Harry caught Draco's eyes and glared at him Ron was cursing at Crabbe and Goyle who were saying some pretty mean things and doing some mean things to Hermione. Draco drew his wand and yelled, _"__Expelliarmus__!" _catching both of the wands in this left hand, he must of said it with much force because the two flew back to the ground no longer laughing just cursing and wondering who their attacker was when they caught site of Draco they frowned at him but got up, "What the hell are you doing? Come off it! We need to get to class and which one of you idiots casted that weak shield charm? The worst one ever" Draco waved his wand and muttered something under his breath and the shield fell. Ron broke through and went to his girlfriend's aid before he looked over at Crabbe and Goyle and started yelling and cursing again he got up and charged at them, Hermione went to grab his hand but was much to slow so she called a shield charm herself to stop Ron, "Why did you do that?" Ron demanded.

"Because...I did! We don't need to scoop down to their level do we?" Hermione demanded looking at Ron sternly. Ron shrugged and walked back to her, grabbed her hand and the two headed off to class. Crabbe and Goyle had long left when Draco gave them their wands back.

Draco looked at Harry hopefully, but all he got was another glare and a murmured "Thanks." Before he ran off to his catch up with his friends, Draco sighed and continued his walk to the green house.

Dinner was closing in and when the bell rang Draco didn't walk towards the spot where him and Harry used to meet he just went into the Great Hall and sat down. He noticed that Harry was not there yet but his two friends were. He sighed and sat down next to Blaise, "I never thought you had in you." Blaise said proudly, "Fighting down your own classmates." Blaise stated matter-of-factly. Draco looked at him and glared a little but smiled in the end and the two started laughing uncontrollable. Pansy came over and said, "Are you two back together is that what this laughter is?" Draco still trying to calm down said no in between giggles, "No we are laughing because I 'fought down my own classmates.' Pansy smiled and said, "Oh I see. Can I sit here?"

Draco nodded and the three started eating well Draco did more watching and waiting then eating. Harry finally walked in right before mail and he was carrying a book with him. The owls came pouring in the open window and Draco was watching the white owl again this time carrying an orange envelope. Pansy tapped Draco's hand pointed towards the Slytherin owls and Draco saw his own owl carrying a blue envelope. Draco took the Blue envelope but didn't open it he wanted to watch Harry open his first.

Harry sighed again and thought if this is from him I am going to kill him…well maybe dream of it anyway! Once again curiosity got the best of him and opened the envelope and once again his heart fell because he saw the familiar beautiful loopy handwriting again and he just could stop himself from reading the letter…well poem and he read:

_Letting go_

_I'll miss your hair in my face_

_I'll miss your finger laced with mine_

_I'll miss calling your name when I am alone and scared _

_I'll __miss holding you in my arms when your dreams didn't go as planned,_

_But I won't miss your flaws,_

_Your mistakes,_

_Or __when lied __to my face._

_I'd rather miss the bad times forget the great just so I can let you go_

_I hope you remember your mistakes so _

_The next person doesn't limp away broken _

_Just don't forget your first or the meadow_

_That's the only good time to remember, _

_Because there is going to be better…_

_Who am I kidding?_

_I can't forget you but lying to myself should help me let you go!_

Harry folded up the parchment again and put it back into the envelope and then with a tear in his eyes he looked over at Draco but this time he didn't glare he just mouthed, _'you gonna read yours?' _

Draco nodded and then opened his blue envelope and read the following:

_Two can play this game and thanks for saving Hermione from those prats! _

_Still holding on_

_I let it smash and watch it crumble_

_Why did I try to hold on_

_When I knew nothing was left?_

_I did it __every day__…you know_

_I tried to hold on, thinking…hoping it could be there._

_Although nothing ever was there, there will always be your place in my little broken heart_

_But never a place for up_

_Why was I so trying, waiting, and longing?_

_I tried to show you…_

_I waited for you to see…_

_I longed for the day…_

_The day that never became full_

_I guess it is time to let go…but I am still holding on._

Draco finished reading the cramped written poem…it took him a minute to read it since it was so small and cramped together but he finished it and looked at Harry and mouthed, "_man I love you so much!" _Harry smiled and walked out with his friends. Draco looked at his friends and said, "He doesn't hate me, he just smiles at me…." Draco sighed and the three walked out of the Great Hall towards the Slytherin common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Word count: 1573

Truth lies!

Plan 02…the pictures! (Tuesday evening and Wednesday day)

"Draco his hair is blacker!" Pansy said pointing at the picture Draco had just 'finished' drawing.

"Oh shut-up Pansy, it is just fine! I am going to go to bed…do one of you two know the charm that will get the pictures moving? I don't know it so I would like one of you two to do it please and thank-you. Toddles sleep tight." Draco got up and walked to the boys dorms.

"Oh man I hope that the two get this resolved quickly he is being a tight wad!" Blaise smiled at Pansy and did the enchantment to the pictures.

"Yeah I know what you mean…I guess he really loved him! You know at first it hurt me to know that he and I would never be together but let's face it we must envy Potter for getting such a wonderful man." Pansy yawned and stood up to leave when she got to the door she mocked Draco with the 'toddles' and went to bed laughing.

Blaise rolled his eyes and grabbed the pictures. He got up and mumbled, "Yeah I guess that we must envy Potter he did get a wonderful man and I have envied YOU for two years now." Blaise sighed and walked off out the common room door to the library where he had a meeting with a little book worm.

* * *

Draco once again sitting at his table was waiting for the owls and he was getting jittery. No matter how many times Blaise and/or Pansy kept trying to calm him down he just wouldn't and when he say the owls come in he jumped and directed all of his attention towards Harry.

* * *

Harry was also watching today because he wasn't sure if anything would come although he hoped something would and when he saw his owl coming towards him he looked like a kid in a candy shop. When his owl landed he looked at the thing in between his feet.

Whatever it was it was wrapped in a black silk and was a little scared to open it because it looked kind of big and wasn't sure how many people would see this but once again curiosity got the best of him and he started to un-wrap the package.

When he got it unwrapped he just looked at the picture with disbelief and Hermione who was sitting next to him smiled and said, "See he still loves you! Are you going to forgive him now?"

Harry snorted and he passed the moving picture to Ron who just looked at the picture and said, "My goodness the drawing looks a little eager to get somewhere…I agree with Hermione I think that he is really sorry. Just get this over with please…damn did he like grabbing your butt and taking your clothing off with his teeth while his mouth…EW! Here take is back!" Ron threw the picture to Harry who just looked at it and smiled he then folded it up and put it his pocket.

* * *

Draco not knowing if it was success watched Harry still, finally Harry turned around and mouthed, "_Just wait…" _Draco sighed and looked at his friends and said, "Okay so now I know that I am not hated and that I worth more than a smile I just have to wait." Blaise smiled and patted Draco on the back and said, "Okay let's go we have double potions with the gits!" Pansy smiled too and got up to walk down to the dungeons with the other two.

* * *

"Good morning class…we are going to be making a potion called---actually I think that you are going to make whatever kind of potion you want! Just mix together whatever potion you want and then at the end of class I will take judge who is going to get the top grade and go down from there for each class. Get started." Snape said as soon as the classes started to come into his classroom. "I am going to pair you all up…let's see you may pick your partner and then get started two groups to a table."

Draco had just walked in when someone grabbed his hand the only part of Snape's speech was that you get to pick your own partners and that there was two groups to a table…so he figured that the person holding his hand wanted to be his partner and when he finally realized that the bushy haired main belonged to Hermione he about fainted. Hermione lead him to the back of the room where Blaise and Harry sat Hermione and Draco sat down next to them and sighed. Hermione looked at Draco and said, "What potion do you wish to do?"

Draco looking at her dumbfounded shrugged his shoulders and Hermione got up and said, "Okay I will go get the ingredients!"

Harry and Blaise were sitting there deciding on the potion and Blaise got up before Harry and headed over to the cabinet where he go the essential needed to do the potion that they decided on. With Draco and Harry sitting there alone waiting for their partner to come back so they could get started the two didn't talk or anything they sat in silence. Hermione came back first and she had a frown on her face but she didn't say anything and her and Draco started to work discussing some stuff quietly so the other two couldn't hear what they were saying

Harry frowned at the other pair and kept giving them quick awkward glances wondering what they were talking about. Blaise noticed this and he whispered to Harry, "Hey don't get to sad I have something for you too!" Harry suddenly turned his frown upside down and, "what is it?" Blaise just smiled and added all but one ingredient that wasn't really supposed to be there, and then, "Can you sing?"

Harry smiled and nodded at Blaise who said, "Good okay meet me before lunch in the first abandon class room." Harry nodded again and then, "Holy shit! Hermione what in the hell did you do?" For Hermione and Draco's potion had just started to foam in the colour of pinkish orange while Draco looked at Harry and said, "What did Hermione do? What the hell did Blaise do?" Draco pointed to Harry and Blaise's concoction that had started to foam bluish black. Harry looked at both of the foaming messes and waited for Professor Snape to see what had happened. But before he could just sit and wait the foam started to multiply every time it was touched, Harry watched Draco sigh and bend over to help Hermione out of the mess which triggered Harry into saying, "I told you to never touch her again Malfoy!" Draco still not letting go of Hermione's hand and arm just sighed and frowned again and continued to help her out of the mess. Harry getting extremely agitated leapt over the table towards Draco and pushed him to the floor which caused much of the foam to multiply like that—snap--!

Blaise looking extremely pleased with himself climbed on top of the table and looked down at the two boys who seemed like they 'hated' each other so much that they need to show each other what they would be missing. Hermione helped Blaise down and Snape was almost over so had him start cleaning up the mess. Well Harry was actually trying to stay mad at Draco and was trying his hardest to punch him but Draco had been fast and grabbed Harry's fist each time they had attempted to throw a fist. If Harry wasn't throwing his fist then he was pushing Draco off of him who was trying his hardest to get out from underneath Harry but somehow their lips seemed to touch, as Snape cleared the foam that had started to turn a greenish orange colour from the two of them mixing together. Snape cleared his throat and Harry finally got off of Draco but it seemed that Draco wasn't giving up so easily because he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back down. Harry got red in the face again and said, "Leave me alone or I really will blast that hand of yours!" Draco laughed softly and said, "Hey Potty do you forgive me?" Harry tilted his head back as in thought but laughed and said, "Not a chance Ferret! Not a chance…just wait." And with that he got up and walked out of class because the bell had just ringed. Hermione nodded to Draco and helped him up she went over to Ron and grabbed his hand. Blaise and Draco went outside the class caught up Pansy and told her what had happened.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall for dinner with Pansy and he noticed that once again Blaise and Harry were late but this time Hermione was too. Draco sighed and then bolted up right when Blaise walked into the Great Hall with Hermione but no Harry. Blaise sat down and then Draco started to hammer him for questions as to where he had been and was he with Harry although Blaise ignored him and he sat there and started to eat. Draco got mad and sulked all through dinner until DD stood up and looked at the group of students and said… 


	4. Chapter 4

Word Count: 1502

Truth Lies!

During this wondrous meal I will be calling you (still Wednesday…Thursday eventually)

"This evening we have a young man that would like to say 'I love you too and you can quiet waiting!' So sit back and enjoy…this wondrous meal!" DD smiled again and sat back down…a murmur started out amongst the Great Hall and yes Draco was part of it.

"What is he going to do?" Draco asked no demanded and got even redder and louder as Blaise just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat but before he could continue he heard:

_"There's something that I can't quite explain_

_I'm so in love with you_

_you'll never take that away__"_

Harry smiled out into the Great Hall and as everyone went quiet he looked amongst them and smiled to Draco who just looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

_"__And if I've said it a hundred times before_

_Expect a thousand more_

_you'll__ never take that away__"_

Harry winked and he knew the person he wanted to see it did because they turned a light shade of pink which made him smile. Then the smile whipped off his face when Draco stood up and sang:

_"__Well expect me to be_

_Calling you to see_

_If you're OK when I'm not around_

_Asking _

_"if you love me"_

_I love the way you make it sound_

_Calling you to see_

_Do I try too hard to make you smile?_

_To make us smile__"_

Harry and Draco both started to walk towards each other and while doing so they both sang:

_"__I will keep calling you to see_

_If you're sleeping, are you dreaming_

_If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me_

_I can't believe you actually picked me__"_

Harry and Draco finally met and Harry looped his arm around Draco's waste and sang:

_"__I thought that the world had lost __its__ sway__"_

Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy came from nowhere with:

_**"**__**It's so hard sometimes**__**"**_

_"Then__ I fell in love with you__"_

_**"Then**__** came you**__**"**_

_"And__ you took that away__"_

**_"It's not so difficultthe world is not so difficult"_**

And then Draco smiling now sang:

_"You take away the old_

_Show me the new_

_And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you_

_So while I'm on this phoneA hundred miles from home_

_I'll take the words you gave me and send them back to you"_

Harry sang the next verse:

"_I only want to see_

_I__f you're OK when I'm not around_

_Asking "if you love me"_

_I love the way you make it sound_

_Calling you to see_

_Do I try too hard to make you smile?_

_To make us smile"_

Draco sang next Verse:

_"I will keep calling you to see_

_if you're sleeping, are you dreaming_

_if you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me_

_I can't believe you actually picked me_

Harry smiled down to Draco and kissed him on the lips and then he sang:

_I will keep calling you to see_

_if you're sleeping, are you dreaming_

_if you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me_

_I can't believe you actually picked me_

Draco sang this verse:

_I will keep calling you to see_

_if you're sleeping, are you dreaming_

_if you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me_

_I can't believe you actually picked me"_

After Harry and Draco sang the last three verses Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise sang:

_ **oh ****WO**** oh ****oh****oh ****oh****oh**** uh oh uh oh uh oh ****oh****oh**_

Draco and Harry smiled at each other and then Draco aware of everyone watching said, "I can't stand living without you Harry Potter," Draco looked out to everyone he knew was watching them and said, "That is right I am in love with Harry Potter and the only thing that I regret about the two years that we have had to keep this relationship a secret is keeping it a secret over these last two days I have had to live with the hell of my actions but right now all I want to do is…." Draco looked back at Harry dropped down on one knee and before he could even pull a ring box or say anything Harry had started to cry but at least he didn't say anything. Draco cleared his throat and pulled out a velvet box that was small enough to fit into his palm and he opened it and there was a small white gold ring that said 'love what started this whole thing!'on the front and on the inside said 'DM HPM 4 life and love' around the bend of the ring. Draco smiled up at Harry and said "Will you forgive me and be my husband? Harry I am ready to come out and tell everyone…well I just kind of d------" Before he could finish what he wanted to say Harry had poured himself on top of Draco with kisses all over his face and 'yeses' and 'I love you too'

Draco stood up as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco after Draco had put the ring on Harry's ring finger. "I am so happy this is the last week of school" Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Draco nodded and then the whole Great Hall seemed to break out into applause. Draco and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and Blaise and Pansy came over and sat around them along with Ron and Hermione. They finished their dinner and afterwards went their separate ways this night but at least they had smiles and love in their heart this time!

* * *

Harry sat on his bed waiting for Ron who had just finished packing his trunk and picked it up Harry grabbed his and the two headed outside to wait on everyone else. When Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione came upon them.

Harry didn't see them because he was standing with his head tilted back and his eyes close letting the wind wisp his hair around.

Draco smiled and put his trunk down and then from behind he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and put his chin on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "You are a pretty hot guy!"

Harry smiled and shook his head. Ron cleared his throat as the two just sat there looking off into space but definitely not making any move to stop holding each other any time soon. Draco kissed Harry's check then retrieved his trunk from the ground before he turned to Ron and said, "Keep your shorts on Ron!"

Harry chuckled and grabbed his trunk too. Pansy and Blaise rolled their eyes and the six started to walk into Hogsmend.

As they closed the Hogwarts gate Draco said, "I am going to miss our first home Harry!"

Harry smiled and said, "We haven't had a home and we have only had wonderful memories." Harry smiled and they continued down the path to Hogmend's. When they got there they decided on getting a bite to eat before they departed.

* * *

"Well that was fun!" Pansy said as the six made there was towards the middle of the town everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess this is good bye…you must invite me over sometime to your new house I would love to see the family and stuff just let me know please!"

Draco and Harry nodded and she pulled her cloak tighter and grabbed her trunk she said, "Good bye see you later." Pansy was just about to turn on the spot when Blaise reached out and grabbed her hand.

The others were looking from one to another wondering what was going on and before Pansy could say anything Blaise stepped forward and kissed Pansy on the lips, Pansy smiled and said, "I have been waiting for a long time…no matter how much I wanted Draco when I found out he was gay there was always something about you that I just couldn't quite get over."

Blaise nodded his head and then he grabbed his trunk. Something was said that the others didn't get and then Blaise said, "We are going back to my place. See you all later and please drop a call some time!" The others smiled and nodded to them and then the two left together.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Didn't see that one coming…" Hermione chuckled and the two said their good-byes and then left towards a flat that they had already picked out and moved into during Christmas break.

Draco looked at a very tired Harry and said, "Now or never…lets go and see mum and father I am sure they will be happy to know the news." Harry shrugged and said, "As long as we get some sleep I don't care where we go!"

Draco smiled and said, "Okay." He kissed the top of Harry's head and said, "I love you."

As the two got swallowed into a dark suction tube Draco was sure he heard, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count: 1083

True Lies!

Let's invite Mr. Malfoy

Draco knocked on the door of his manor and grasped Harry's hand tighter. Harry gave Draco a small nervous smile and when the door opened he just looked at the man standing in front of the door and smiled, still. Draco cleared his throat when he had followed his father's eyes to the place where his and Harry's hand were clasped together. "Um…father, hi!"

Mr. Malfoy frowned at his son and walked away from the two. Draco's mum was behind Mr. Malfoy and looked at Draco with a smile.

Harry still smiling stifled a yawn and held out his hand for Draco's mother to shake. She took it with a smile and said, "Well you two look tired! Come in and I will show where you two can stay for the night." Harry looked over to Draco, smiling still, and pulled him in after Mrs. Malfoy led the way.

They made the way to Draco's old room and she opened the door and looked at Harry approvingly and said, "Lucky duck you are Draco! Don't worry Harry, can I call you that?" Harry nodded his approval and she continued, "Lucius will come around! He just needs time. Why it wasn't until this Christmas that Draco spilled the news of him being gay and I noticed how when his father said stuff about you he didn't join in but got mad and walked away, so I figured or rather hoped for you."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Harry and made way to close the door but Harry caught the door and walked out and hugged Mrs. Malfoy and said, "good night…and thank you!" She turned a little red and then closed the door.

* * *

Draco shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his window Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco leaned back into Harry and allowed Harry to pull him back and towards the bed. Harry sat down and pulled Draco on top of his lap and started to kiss his neck and ears. Draco allowed Harry to kiss him because let's face it…he missed it a lot!

Harry moved his hands up and down Draco's now bear chest and continued to kiss him. Draco arched his back as Harry moved further down Draco's abdomen. Harry was now sucking on Draco's ear lobe and started to undo Draco's pants. Draco stood up and so did Harry, being much faster Harry turned and pushed Draco back down on the bed and then got on his knees in front of Draco. A sigh escaped Draco when Harry started to pull his pants down to his ankles.

Once Draco was only in his black boxers Harry stood up and started to take off his clothing, Draco watched in silence and admiration. Harry started to pull down his boxers but before he could get them any further down than his knees Draco's hands reached out and grabbed his arms to pull Harry closer to him. Harry pushed Draco all the way down on the bed and finished pulling both of their boxers off completely. Harry, still in control, turned Draco over and….

Harry pulled Draco's sweat cover body closer to him and then kissed him on the temple. Draco sighed and leaned into Harry, "I thought that you were tired love."

Harry chuckled and said, "I was tired…of not kissing you!"

Draco smiled softly and then fell asleep with one last, "I love you Harry."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco on top of his head and said, "I love you too."

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning only to find that his beloved was not lying next to him and that meant he was not in his beloveds arms! Pouting Draco picked a pair of black shorts out of his and Harry's bag looking for his green ones only to sigh when he couldn't find them. Then he pulled on a wife beater and walked down the stairs with a pouting look still on his face.

"Why the long face love?" Harry called from the kitchen where he and Mrs. Malfoy sat on the bar drinking coffee. Draco shrugged and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Look what I found Draco!" His mum said from across the bar. Draco looked at her and shrugged. "Someone to drink coffee with me!"

Draco chuckled and said, "Sure did, I take father never came around to liking it?"

"No not really." His mum smiled and then, "Hey how long are two dear's staying?"

Draco looked at Harry waiting for his answer and Mrs. Malfoy, seeing that Harry was obviously the dominant one in the relationship, cleared her throat and said, "I don't need an answer now."

Harry smiled at her understanding that she thought he would say 'we will be leaving today.' Or something like that but the truth his he liked her and this house so his answer was, "I don't know Mrs. Malfoy it will depend on how fast Draco and I are to find a house. I think we could stay forever. You are an extremely nice person…I would 

love to get to know you better!" Mrs. Malfoy blushing once again smiled at Harry. "In fact we are going shopping today for clothing would you like to join us?"

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at the thought and then, "Are you inviting me to come shopping with you? Why I haven't been invited to do anything for so long…why I would love to go. Are you sure?" Harry nodded and the she said, "Okay when are we leaving?"

Harry said, "Okay it is 8:30 why not at 10:00 and I can buy you lunch too. Do you want to invite Mr. Malfoy along too?"

Draco, who was not saying anything but admiring the way Harry can get along with his mum, snorted, "As if my dad would come along!" Mrs. Malfoy nodded her agreement and Harry said, "I know I was just trying to be nice." With that Mrs. Malfoy stood up and excused herself from the bar.

Harry stood up to and turned to face a sour faced Draco, "Well good morning to you too, love. What in the world is wrong?" Draco huffed out his breath and said, "You are wearing my green shorts!" Harry laughed and engulfed Draco in a hug, Draco smiling in spite himself tipped his head and kissed Harry on the chin, "Thank you, Harry, my mum is going to love you!"


End file.
